Che ti amo!
by Notthatbou
Summary: Alemania ha quedado con Italia para estudiar, aprovechando ese pequeño rato libre que tienen a mediodía. Sin embargo, en cuanto llega a clase se encuentra con que el italiano ha vuelto, de un modo u otro y como es usual, a atentar contra sus planes. Fluff


Bueno, he aquí un pequeño intento de drabble que se me escapó de los dedos el otro día en medio de estos tiempos. Me da la sensación de que no está muy bien... pero juro que me salió del corazón. Así que sin más dilación, helo aquí:

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya es el dueño y señor de Axis Powers: Hetalia, y una de las personas que quiero que sobrevivan al apocalipsis zombie.**

* * *

_**Che ti amo!**_

Alemania suspiró. Desde luego, no había quien pudiera con ese chico. Había quedado con Italia para estudiar en ese pequeño rato que tenían libre, pero el destino, como de costumbre, no acompañaba a sus planes. En cuanto llegó al aula se encontró al italiano dormido sobre la mesa, totalmente a gustito allá al sol del mediodía.

—_Capitano_... –ronroneó todo contento en sueños.

El rubio se acercó pensando que tal vez Italia no estaba dormido y le estaba hablando, idea que le desapareció de la mente en cuanto le vio la cara. Se dejó caer en la silla del pupitre delante de su compañero, con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la ventana.

—_Capitano_... –volvió a murmurar con una sonrisa el menor de los Vargas.

El alemán sonrió.

—Anda que... –comenzó, revolviéndole el pelo al italiano– cuántos problemas me das… –añadió–. No cumples lo que prometes, dices que vas a hacer algo y no lo haces, quedas a una hora y luego te duermes... Prometes hacer las tareas pero sólo haces las que te gustan: la cama cuando tienes sueño, limpiar la bañera cuando quieres un baño de espuma, cocinar cuando quieres pasta y sólo cocinar pasta… Luego además no vale que vaya a hacerlo yo, de algún modo prefieres que se quede todo sin hacer porque en cuanto me pongo a ello apareces de algún lugar llamándome capitán y diciendo '_Capitano!¡Hagamos algo divertido!_', y te agarras a mi cintura hasta que yo no puedo hacer nada, y vienen los perros y nos saltan encima convirtiéndolo todo en un caos, y luego aparece mi hermano y grita '_¡Hurra!¡Fiesta!_' y saca la cerveza y todo se pone perdido... '_¿Puedo dormir contigo?' _dices después, apareciendo en mi cama de repente _'Es que tengo miedo_'...Y por no hablar en el instituto, cuando estás en la pizarra y me encuentras entre los alumnos y entonces decides que es el mejor momento para saludarme '_¡Alemania!¡Estoy dando lo mejor de mí!¡Como Galileo!_', y entonces puedo sentir las miradas de todo el mundo... O cuando estoy jugando al fútbol y el entrenador me grita por algún error que cree que debo corregir y tú te pones todo eufórico '_¡No sea ciego!¡Tonto!¿No ve que Lu es el mejor?_', y todo el mundo te mira, y luego a mí, y yo sólo oigo esas risitas... ¡Como si me gustara pasarme el día chillándote y diciéndote lo que tienes que hacer! Parece que ponerme en situaciones críticas es deporte nacional en Italia...

—_Capitano..._ –interrumpió de repente el italiano en su característico y feliz ronroneo– _che ti amo..._

Alemania detuvo en seco su charla (no aposta, sino porque las palabras se atascaron ahí detrás de sus dientes), y notó como se iba ruborizando rápidamente hasta las orejas. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, pose en la que estuvo un rato hasta que se le pasó la vergüenza. Finalmente, las retiró como quien se lava la cara llegando a entrelazar los dedos con el pelo, gesto que le hizo volver más o menos en sí. Volvió a mirar al italiano queriendo volver con su reprimenda, pero, no supo por qué, se le hizo imposible.

—Pero... –continuó, volviendo a apoyar su mano sobre la cabeza del italiano– a pesar de todo lo que te chillo tú siempre vienes a buscarme, y aunque te pego patadas para que te vayas a casa, cuando vuelvo estás allí con una sonrisa '_Capitano! Benvenuti a casa!_', o incluso en clase '_¿Has visto? Con lo que me explicaste he conseguido hacer el ejercicio de la pizarra, ¡soy un genio!_' y te vuelves a sentar a mi lado lleno de alegría, haciendo que yo sienta que por una vez me has escuchado y haciendo que pueda sentirme orgulloso...

Alemania se levantó y colocó la silla en la que había estado sentado en su lugar, el mismo en el que estaba antes, perfecta y milimetrada.

—La gente dice que parece que no puedes vivir sin mí, que si yo no estuviera detrás tuyo te morirías... pero, ¿sabes qué? Yo creo que es al revés... Creo que es tu existencia la que hace que la mía tenga sentido. Si no pudiera volver a ver tu sonrisa creo que no querría volver a levantarme...

Se dio cuenta de las tonterías que estaba diciendo y se preparó para marcharse de allí totalmente avergonzado en una urgencia, pero tropezó con una silla y se cayó al suelo. Comprobó asustado si había despertado a Feliciano, pero éste seguía más feliz que un regaliz en su siesta al sol de la ventana. Se incorporó y colocó todo lo que había desordenado en su sitio, puesto que le resultaba inmoral marcharse dejándolo todo tirado. En este acto se cruzó en su camino la imagen del italiano, tan sonriente, tan tranquilo... que se acercó y, antes de darse cuenta, le estaba dando un beso en la frente.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Alemania se fue de allí como un huracán, tan muerto de vergüenza para consigo mismo que no sabía dónde meterse. Debió de ser la primera vez en la vida en la que el hábil Alemania chocaba con todos y cada uno de los obstáculos que había en su camino, ya se sabe, muy a la italiana.

Italia Veneciano enterró la cabeza entre los brazos, rojo hasta las orejas, muerto de vergüenza y alegría. Había estado un rato queriendo decirle a Alemania que estaba despierto, pero no encontró el momento: pensó que, tal vez, era mejor así...


End file.
